1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to acquisition systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to an optical acquisition system utilizing a reverse logic algorithm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems and methods for acquiring aircraft, both manned and unmanned, have progressed tremendous over the last century. In times throughout the past century, various types of optical systems have been used to visually acquire aircraft, such as infrared detection and optical magnification systems. However airborne threats, such as aircraft and missiles, have utilized increasingly sophisticated technology. These modern aircraft have become increasingly more difficult to acquire visually because of the speed upon ingress to a selected target of the aircraft, height above ground (both high and low) that the aircraft fly, the effective use of camouflage on the aircraft, and the ability to effectively fly and employ weapons at night. To counter the difficulty in visually acquiring these aircraft, radar acquisition systems are now effectively employed. However, with the introduction of stealth technology on aircraft, radar acquisition systems alone are not enough to effectively detect airborne threats. Existing target acquisition radar cannot detect airborne threats utilizing this stealth technology.
State of the art stealth technology allows aircraft to effectively become invisible to radar. Most conventional aircraft have a rounded shape. This shape is efficient in terms of aerodynamics but also creates a very efficient radar reflector. The round shape means that no matter where the radar signal hits the aircraft, some of the transmitted radar signal is reflected back to the radar antenna. On the other hand, a stealth aircraft is made up of completely flat surfaces at very sharp edges. When a radar signal hits a stealth aircraft, the signal reflects away at an angle, away from the radar antenna. In addition, surfaces on a stealth aircraft can be treated so they absorb radar energy. The overall result is that a stealth aircraft such as U.S. Air Force's F-117 can have a radar signature of a small bird rather than an aircraft. Thus, use of radar only to effectively detect airborne objects has become increasingly difficult and unreliable.
However, as stated above, the use of optical systems have some severe disadvantages. Existing aircraft often fly at night or use effective camouflage to hide from visual detection. Existing optical systems can use a variety of technology to increase the optical detection capabilities. Yet even with the strongest magnification, many aircraft go undetected. A system and method are needed which provides an effective and efficient way of detecting aircraft, whether in the day or at night.
Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have a reverse logic optical system and method to detect the presence of airborne targets. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system and method.